Mimpimu, Mimpiku
by ReAnne2313Ulquiorra and Rico
Summary: Aku rela melakukan apa saja untukmu, asalkan itu bisa membuatmu bahagia. Karena mimpimu, adalah mimpiku juga, Orihime. Relya and Anne here! Re-publish! HAPPY READING, minna...


**Disclaimer : **BLEACH©Tite Kubo

**Rate : **T

**Pair ** : Ggio Vega, Orihime Inoue

**Genre : **Romance, Supernatural

**Warning : **OOC, gaje, abal, nista, typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, aneh, dan entah ada apa lagi di dalam fic ini.

**A/N ** : Yoo, Hajimemashite, minna-san? Siapakah **ReAnne 2313** itu? Tak lain tak bukan adalah..jeng-jeng-jeng...*plaakkk*―euh, seorang Ratu Supernatural (?) **Marianne de Marionettenspieler** yang berkolaborasi dengan seorang author eror **Relya Schiffer** (semoga Marianne nggak ketularan eror-nya Relya, amien…^^).

Ah, kita skip saja ocehan tak bermutu ini. Let the story begun. Happy reading, minna…^^

* * *

**Mimpimu, Mimpiku**

**by**

**ReAnne2313 Ulquiorra and Rico**

**

* * *

**

_Pulang…_

Satu pemikiran itu mampu menggoreskan senyuman pada sosok serba putih yang sedang melangkah menyusuri hutan. Warna hijau daun dan tingginya pepohonan adalah hal yang sangat familiar bagi pemilik mata emas itu. Sinar matahari yang menelisik melalui celah daun pun menjadi gradasi putih yang ramah kepadanya. Yah, sebagai 'penghuni' bebas, tentu saja ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar 'rumah'.

_Berbeda dengan dia…_

Guguran daun kering berwarna kecoklatan langsung hancur begitu bersinggungan dengan kakinya. Dia menghentikan langkah dan menatap sebuah pohon willow besar berdaun rindang yang menjulang tinggi. Senyumnya semakin melebar saat bibirnya menyerukan sebuah nama.

"Hime-chaaan!"

Tak ada sahutan. Sosok itu mengerutkan kening. _Kemana dia?_, pikirnya. _Biasanya dia selalu muncul tiap kali kupanggil?_

Merasa penasaran, sosok berkepang itu pun mencoba lagi. Kali ini dengan suara lebih keras. Sepasang telapak tangannya ia letakkan di sekitar mulutnya―membentuk cungkup,

"Heiii, Hime-chaaan…. Aku pulang, nih… Kau tidak mau menyambutkuuuu…?"

Kali ini panggilan itu menimbulkan reaksi. Yah, meskipun bukan dari pihak yang dipanggil. Mata emas sosok itu melirik sepasang burung yang baru saja angkat kaki dari pohon tempat mereka berdendang riang. Ah, sepertinya ada yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan tadi. Semoga sepasang biduan hutan berbulu warna-warni tersebut mendapatkan tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mengadakan konser baru.

Senyum di wajah itu luntur seketika. Pemiliknya bertolak pinggang sejenak, menatap jengkel pada pohon willow―euh, ralat―pada penunggu pohon willow itu. Merasa diacuhkan, ia pun memutuskan untuk mencoba cara lain.

Dia meletakkan sepasang tangannya pada pokok pohon. Lalu, sambil berseringai kecil, tangan itu mulai bergerak. Tebak apa yang dia lakukan? Mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya seperti mengetuk pintu? Salah! Dia mengguncang-guncang pokok pohon tersebut.

"Ayo, keluar, Hime-chan… Berani sekali kau mengabaikan _Shefro_ tampan sepertiku. Kau akan meyesal. Ayo keluarrr…" desisnya tak sabar.

Mungkin agak terlihat aneh jika dipikir dengan logika. Bagaimana bisa sosok pemuda bertubuh kurang dari 170 cm mampu mengusik kekokohan pohon yang berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih besar darinya? Yah, memang bukan pemandangan lumrah. Karena dia memang bukan makhluk biasa. Terlebih, dia bukan manusia.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya pohon willow itu bercahaya, disusul oleh suara halus seorang perempuan. Oh, sang 'penunggu' pohon terganggu rupanya.

"Aduh, Ggio-kun, kau mengganggu tidur siangku. Bisa kau hentikan guncangan itu sekarang? Aku mulai pusing."

"Tidak. Sampai kau ke luar dan menyambutku."

"Iya, iya, aku keluar sekarang."

Sang Weeping Willow berhenti berguncang. Dari balik dahannya yang besar muncul seraut wajah cantik perempuan dengan rambut panjang, memakai gaun terusan hijau muda dengan aksen renda berwarna putih. Beberapa helai daun serta semacam sulur menyembul dari sela-sela warna orange senja yang menghias kepalanya. Sosok gadis manis itu memiliki mata kelabu yang memancarkan keramahan, selalu berbinar penuh semangat.

Dia―Orihime Inoue―seorang _Dryad_, sejenis peri pohon. Senyuman manisnya membuat _Shefro_, sejenis peri hutan berpakaian serba putih―Ggio Vega―membalas senyum itu dengan sebuah senyuman simpul yang tak kalah manis.

Keduanya bertatapan dengan mata yang menyorotkan kebahagiaan lantaran bisa berjumpa lagi.

"_Tadaima_, Hime-chan…"

"_Okaeri_, Ggio-kun…"

*#*#*#*

"Jadi, bagaimana petualanganmu kali ini?"

Seperti biasa, Orihime menjadi pihak yang selalu melemparkan pertanyaan lebih dulu. Tak sedetik pun permata kelabu miliknya terlepas dari sosok yang sedang berada di sebelahnya itu. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di batang teratas pohon willow yang menjadi rumah Orihime.

"Sangat menyenangkan," jawab Ggio. Dia menoleh, menatap Orihime―yang sesuai perkiraan―sedang menatapnya serius. Seperti anak kecil tengah meminta kepastian tentang dongeng pengantar tidur mereka. Kepolosan itulah yang membuat Ggio tertarik. Membuatnya merasa punya alasan untuk selalu kembali.

Dan masih sesuai perkiraan, sepasang mata kelabu Orihime melebar. Wajahnya menunjukkan eskpresi penasaran.

"Benarkah, Ggio-kun? Benarkah sangat meyenangkan?" tanyanya antusias.

Ggio menagangguk mantap. Dia memutus kontak mata dengan Orihime saat sepasang mata emasnya beralih ke atas, mencoba menembus rimbunan daun pohon dan menjumpai langit.

"Begitu banyak hal menarik yang bisa kau temui di luar sana, Orihime. Banyak sekali, sampai-sampai kau tak akan bisa menghitungnya. Dan semua itu tidak bisa kau lihat jika kau terus berada di hutan ini."

Raut wajah Orihime menunjukkan perubahan saat mendengar kata-kata Ggio. Binar di mata kelabu itu juga sedikit meredup. Dan seperti bisa merasakan perubahan itu, Ggio kembali menoleh. Namun kali ini Orihime yang berpaling.

Ah, sebenarnya Ggio malas sekali jika harus membicarakan tentang 'ini'. Seindah apa pun kabar yang dibawanya, pasti hanya berujung pada kesedihan bagi Orihime. Rasa ingin tahu, antusiasme, serta binar penasaran itu selalu lenyap kerap kali sebuah kepastian menyapa mereka. Mengembalikan mereka ke tempat semula setelah bermimpi begitu tinggi.

"Kau beruntung sekali, Ggio-kun," ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum lemah. "Kau bisa pergi kemana pun yang kau suka. Kau juga bisa ke luar dari hutan ini dan melihat banyak hal di luar sana. Kau―"

"Kau mau?" selak Ggio, membuat mereka kembali bertatapan. "Kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

Tatapan mata Ggio yang serius membuat Orihime terpaku. Ia merasa terjerat oleh sorotan mata emas itu hingga tak mampu berpaling.

Apa? _Shefro_ berkepang itu bilang apa? Menawarkan untuk pergi bersama? Tentu saja Orihime mau. Rasanya dia juga sudah terlalu lama memendam keinginan itu. Sebagai sesama bangsa peri, mereka telah bersahabat cukup lama. Orihime mengenal Ggio dengan baik. Begitupun sebaliknya. Dan yang pasti, Ggio telah benar-benar paham keinginan Orihime untuk ke luar dari hutan ini. Terutama sejak―

"Kau tahu, Orihime? Aku bertemu dengannya di kota."

Suara Ggio memutuskan pemikiran Orihime.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya peri cantik itu tak mengerti.

Ggio tak langsung menjawab. Dia lebih memilih untuk memalingkan pandangan pada makhluk hutan lain yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka. Dan sikap menghindar ini membuat Orihime dilanda penasaran. Tangan halus _Dryad_ berambut senja itu menyentuh tangan Ggio yang memegang dahan willow.

"Siapa, Ggio-kun? Kau bertemu siapa?"

Ggio menghela nafas pelan. Wajahnya tampak tidak terlalu senang. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan sebuah seyuman tipis saat kembali menatap Orihime.

"Pemuda pemain biola itu," jawabnya.

Kali ini permata kelabu Orihime melebar tak percaya. Tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam tangan Ggio lebih erat.

"Be-benarkah? Kamu be-bertemu dengannya?"

Ggio mengangguk.

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya. Aku bertemu dengan orang yang beberapa bulan lalu memainkan biolanya di bawah pohon willow ini," jelasnya. _Benar, Orihime, _ia menambahkan dalam hati. _Aku bertemu dengan orang yang telah merebut perhatianmu dariku_.

Orihime masih tampak tersentak. Sekarang dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Menghindari pekikan terkejut, mungkin. Ggio bisa melihat sesuatu di balik sorotan mata kelabu itu. Sesuatu yang begitu kuat. Lebih kuat dari semua yang pernah ia lihat.

Ternyata, kehadiran singkat manusia dapat begitu membekas bagi sang _Dryad_.

"Jadi?" kejar Ggio tak sabar. "Apa kau mau ikut aku ke luar dari hutan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu? Aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengan pemain biola itu, jika kau bersedia tentu saja. Aku tidak memaksa."

Usai mengucapka kalimat tersebut, Ggio bersiul-siul keci. Ia pura-pura mengacuhkan Orihime yang terdiam, berpikir. Padahal, tak sedikit pun kebingungan di wajah peri pohon itu luput dari pengamatan si _Shefro_ tampan..

Tak satu pun.

"Tapi, Ggio-kun…" setelah sekian lama terdiam, akhirnya Orihime bersuara. Ggio bersorak dalam hati. Kali ini bujuk rayunya pasti berhasil.

"Ya? Kenapa, Hime-chan?" tanya Ggio _innocent_.

"Tapi… kau 'kan tahu aku adalah _Dryad_. Rumahku adalah pohon willow ini. Dan seorang _Dryad_ tidak bisa meninggalkan pohon tempat tinggalnya. Aku terikat di sini. Aku―" mata kelabu pun tertunduk. Seketika, Ggio merasa ada sayatan terbentuk di dalam dirinya melihat tatapan sendu itu.

Perih.

"―bukan _Shefro_ yang bebas sepertimu, Ggio-kun…"

Suara lirih Orihime membuat Ggio ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya. Tangan _Shefro _bermata emas itu mengepal kuat menghadapi kesedihan ini. Kesedihan atas keterbatasan diri yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Yah, takdir memang telah memaku pergerakan golongan _Dryad_ pada pohon yang mereka diami.

"Aku… tidak bisa meninggalkan tempatku…" lanjut Orihime. Kali ini lengkap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Angin sejuk bertiup pelan, menyibak helaian orange dan hitam secara serempak. Setetes air terbawa hembusan dan jatuh tepat di pipi Sang _Shefro_. Terasa hangat. Ggio tahu siapa pemilik tetesan itu.

Pelan, ia beringsut mendekati Orihime. Sosok bergaun panjang itu sedang terisak kecil dengan air mata bercucuran tak terkendali. Mimpinya untuk melihat dunia begitu kuat. Namun kenyataan memaksanya bertahan di tempat yang sama. Ggio memang lebih beruntung. Ia tidak ditakdirkan menjadi peri pohon yang akan selalu terkurung seperti katak dalam tempurung.

Kedua tangan kukuh Ggio meraih Orihime, lalu memeluknya. Dia membelai kepala sahabatnya sesama peri itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ah, bukan hanya sekedar empati. Ggio memang menyayanginya. Dia menyayangi Orihime, meskipun peri cantik itu tak pernah sadar akan hal itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis," bujuk Ggio. "Aku akan membawamu keluar dari hutan ini. Percayalah padaku, Hime-chan."

Wajah Orihime terangkat. Mata kelabunya menatap penuh harapan, "Benarkah, Ggio-kun? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Serahkan saja padaku. Biar aku yang memikirkannya. Sekarang yang terpenting, kau harus berhenti menangis."

Orihime mengangguk kecil. Ia biarkan jari-jari Ggio yang panjang dan ramping meghapus tiap jejak air mata yang tercecer di wajahnya. Perempuan bemata kelabu itu tersenyum tipis.

Sebuah senyum samar, namun selalu mampu membuat _Shefro_ lincah bernama Ggio Vega terpesona.

*#*#*#*

Ramai dan tak pernah sepi adalah sebuah kesan yang akan selalu melekat pada tempat bernama taman hiburan. Sejak dibuka pada sore hari hingga ditutup pada malam hari, pengunjung tak pernah berkurang. Bahkan jumlahnya relatif meningkat dari hari ke hari.

_Begitu membludaknyakah manusia yang butuh dihibur?_

Pemikiran itulah yang melintas di pikiran Ggio sekarang ini. Mata emasnya tak bosan berkeliling menyusuri setiap sudut lokasi tersebut. Kerlap-kerlip lampu hias berwarna-warni membuat ia tersenyum sendiri. _Orihime pasti akan suka ini_, benaknya bersuara.

Fokus Ggio teralihkan saat ia melihat target pencariannya. Sosok itu sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besi yang berada tepat di bawah sebuah pohon willow berukuran sedang. Sebuah kotak hitam―bentuknya seperti gitar tapi lebih kecil―tergolek di sisi sosok berambut hitam itu.

Ggio pun menghampirinya. Dia memiliki sebuah rencana, yang pastinya tak akan berhasil tanpa bantuan sosok itu.

*#*#*#*

"Ayolah, Hime-chan, jangan takut. Aku selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sana. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau mau ikut denganku. Kapan lagi kau bisa melihat dunia luar yang penuh dengan kejutan?"

"Tapi, Ggio-kun, aku―"

"Tidak ada tapi. Bulatkan tekadmu. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, apa manusia tidak berbahaya?"

"Hei, kau meragukanku? Aku ini sudah berinteraksi dengan mereka. Dan aku bisa jamin, semua manusia yang kukenal tidak ada yang seburuk perkiraanmu,"

"Kau yakin? Apa benar begitu? Apa pemain biola itu juga manusia yang baik?"

Mata emas dan kelabu bertemu pandang dengan intensitas tinggi. _Tentu tidak_, ingin sekali Ggio menjawab begitu. _Bagiku dia tidak baik, karena permainan biolanya yang indah telah merebutmu_. Tapi ia tahu bahwa jawaban seperti itu bukanlah jawaban yang bijak, dipenuhi oleh asumsi individual. Karenanya Ggio lantas mengangguk yakin. Ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Orihime yang masih berdiri tak bergeming.

"Percayalah…"

Orihime tengah berada di batas keraguan terbesar. Suara Ggio yang terdengar begitu meyakinkan membuat peri cantik itu terpaku. Ia terus menatap tangan yang terulur di hadapannya dengan sejuta kebimbangan. Terasa sangat menyesakkan.

Oh, tentu saja Orihime ingin sekali saja bisa ke luar dari hutan. Dia ingin melihat sendiri tempat-tempat indah yang sering diceritakan Ggio kepadanya. Namun keinginan itu selalu menjadi sebatas keinginan lantaran ia menyadari takdir yang berlaku pada dirinya. Terikat, tidak memiliki kebebasan. Dia khawatir, takut akan terjadi hal yang buruk jika melanggar batas yang menjadi takdir seorang _Dryad_.

Dan tangan itu―tangan yang terulur itu―kini menawarkan sesuatu yang selama ini hanya bermain-main dalam mimpinya.

Kebebasan.

"Percayalah padaku, Orihime," Ggio mengulang ucapannya. Dia memberikan senyum termanis yang pernah ia tunjukkan, lalu kembali bersuara.

"Aku akan membawamu pada kebebasan yang selama ini kau takutkan."

Orihime terperangah. Entah kenapa, kalimat yang baru saja terucap itu mampu mengusir keraguan di hatinya. Menyapu habis semua bayangan buruk yang sempat melintas dan membuatnya enggan. Perlahan, Orihime pun menyambut ajakan itu. Dan tepat saat tangan mereka berkoneksi, Ggio menggenggamnya erat. Seolah meyakinkan bahwa semua yang ia katakan bukanlah sekedar janji. Ia akan membuktikannya.

Ggio maju beberapa langkah, hingga benar-benar berdiri tepat di depan Orihime. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menarik sahabatnya itu mendekat―seperti berpelukan. Dia mengabaikan semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipi peri bergaun panjang itu saat menyadari kedekatan mereka. Sebuah senyuman kecil―lebih tepat disebut seringai, muncul di wajah Ggio saat ia berucap pelan. Nyaris berbisik.

"Kita berangkat, Hime-chan…"

*#*#*#*

Hari ini adalah hari terindah bagi seorang _Shefro_ tampan bernama Ggio Vega. Bisa melintasi langit dengan seseorang yang amat ia sayangi adalah hal paling indah yang pernah ia rasakan. Namun kebahagiaan itu harus diiringi dengan segelintir kekhawatiran.

Sekarang ini, Ggio tengah mempergunakan kemampuannya sebagai peri : terbang tanpa sayap. Ia berusaha untuk bisa tiba di tujuan secepat mungkin. Senja mulai membayang di ufuk barat. Arsiran jingga yang terbentuk di sepanjang hamparan langit sebenarnya terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Sayangnya, fokus Ggio hanyalah pada sosok yang berada dalam pelukannya―Orihime.

Inilah konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung seorang _Dryad_ jika berani mengambil keputusan krusial : meninggalkan pohon yang didiami. Baru beberapa menit saja ke luar dari hutan, Orihime sudah melemah lantaran membutuhkan air. Wajahnya mulai pucat. Dan Ggio sadar, keselamatan sahabatnya ini bergantung penuh pada dirinya.

"Ah, langit senja…"

Ditengah konsentrasi yang terpusat, suara parau berisi kekaguman itu terdengar. Ggio menundukkan kepala, berusaha menatap wajah Orihime. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia terpikat oleh wajah cantik yang tampak berkilau ditimpa sinar jingga mentari sore. Sepasang permata kelabunya memantulkan warna kemerahan lembayung.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Ggio pelan.

Orihime mengangguk. Dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Ggio, berpegangan lebih erat. Sementara manik matanya tak henti-henti berkeliling menyapu seluruh ruang pandang yang ada. Kemudian ia menatap Ggio dengan binar bercahaya.

"Ini… indah sekali, Ggio-kun…"

"Sudah kubilang, banyak hal indah yang akan kau temui di luar hutan," Ggio tersenyum. Dia merasa lega karena Orihime tampak senang.

"Iya, kau benar… Tapi―" Orihime sedikit mengerang,"―aku haus," desisnya lirih.

Ggio tercekat. Apalagi saat peri pohon bersenyum manis itu kembali memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Reflek, Ggio langsung membelai rambut orange Orihime. Mata emasnya terarah lurus. Deru angin menyibak rambut hitamnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi serius. Tampak begitu mempesona.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi," desisnya pelan. Insting untuk melindungi membuat ia mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh semampai Orihime.

"Kita akan segera sampai. Bertahanlah…"

*#*#*#*

Langit telah berubah gelap ketika akhirnya Ggio tiba di taman hiburan yang menjadi tujuannya. _Karakura Amusement Park_, begitulah bunyi tulisan yang terpampang di atas gerbang masuk menuju lokasi utama taman hiburan tersebut.

Ggio menyingkirkan semua rencananya untuk sementara. Prioritas utama _Shefro_ berkepang itu adalah memulihkan kondisi Orihime. Karena itulah Ggio membawa sang _Dryad_ menuju sebuah akasia besar dan duduk di bawahnya. Ia sandarkan tubuh Orihime ke dadanya seraya melingkarkan tangan di pundak peri cantik itu. Mata emas Ggio menunjukkan perhatian saat menatap wajah damai Orihime yang masih terlelap.

Pelan tapi pasti, Orihime segera menyerap energi dari pohon akasia yang menaungi mereka. Hanya butuh beberapa saat sampai akhirnya sepasang mata kelabu itu terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali hingga sadar sepenuhya. Hal yang pertama menyapanya adalah senyum lembut Ggio.

"Hai, _dryad_, sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sapaan jenaka itu membuat Orihime tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangguk kemudian mencoba duduk tegap. Tatapannya berkeliling dan langsung terpukau melihat semua yang terpapar di hadapannya.

Hamparan lampu berwarna-warni, tersebar ke seluruh penjuru taman. Seperti kunang-kunang yang terbang bebas menerangi langit malam. Suara tawa riang terdengar di sela-sela keriuhan bermacam musik. _Stand-stand_ unik yang menjual berbagai macam benda dihias sedemikian rupa, menyegarkan mata. Orihime terpukau hebat.

"G-gio… i-ini?"

Ggio berdiri. Ia membimbing Orihime untuk berdiri juga. Kemudian, peri berambut hitam itu membungkukkan diri ala _butler_ sambil berkata,

"Selamat datang di taman hiburan, Nona Orihime."

Orihime terkikik geli melihat tingkah Ggio. Kebahagiaan yang jelas terpancar dari wajahnya. Dan Ggio merasa senang melihat hal itu. Tak ada kebahagiaan lain yang ia inginkan selain kebahagiaan Orihime

"Nah, apakah Anda bersedia menjelajahi taman hiburan ini bersama saya, Tuan Putri?" _Shefro_ berkepang itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan, benar-benar mengimitasikan sikap seorang pangeran yang sedang mengajak pujaan hati berdansa.

Lagi-lagi Orihime tertawa kecil. Ia mengangkat sedikit gaun hijaunya dan menyilangkan kaki, menunduk hormat ala bangsawan.

"Dengan senang hati, Pangeran," jawabnya.

Jantung Ggio hampir meledak mendengar Orihime memanggilnya 'Pangeran'. Darahnya berdesir cepat. Ruang di seluruh rongga dadanya tak lagi tersisa, penuh sesak dengan kebahagiaan yang membuncah. Tepat setelah Orihime menggamit lengannya, ia yakin, malam ini akan menjadi malam panjang yang indah.

Bagi mereka, tentu saja.

*#*#*#*

"Ggio-kun, kuda yang berputar itu apa?"

"Itu namanya _merry go round_, Hime-chan."

"Kalau yang berbentuk kincir raksasa itu?"

"Itu bianglala."

"Lalu, yang mereka makan itu apa?"

"Itu gulali. Rasanya manis dan kau bisa sakit gigi kalau memakannya terlalu banyak."

"Ggio-kun, bagaimana cara membuat kertas seperti balon itu menyala?"

"Itu lampion, Hime-chan. Para manusia yang membuatnya sebagai hiasan."

"Kenapa bisa melayang?"

"Bukan melayang. Coba kau lihat baik-baik, lampion itu digantung dengan semacam benang transparan. Jadi tampak seperti melayang."

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, kalau yang itu bagaimana―" pertanyaan Orihime terhenti saat ia menyadari tatapan Ggio melekat padanya. Seketika ia bisa menerka, apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu menatapnya selekat ini.

Pasti karena ia terlalu antusias. Bukan begitu?

"Ah, maaf… Kau pasti jenuh karena aku terlalu banyak bertanya. Maafkan aku, Ggio-kun…" _Dryad_ berambut orange itu panik sendiri.

Ggio terkekeh, "Tidak apa-apa, Hime-chan. Penasaran 'kan memang sudah jadi sifatmu. Dan aku ada di sini sekarang untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Tenang saja."

Permata kelabu Orihime kembali berbinar. Senyum manisnya kembali terkembang.

Kedua peri berlainan jenis itu terus melangkah di antara para manusia yang tengah menikmati suasana taman hiburan. Beruntung mereka tidak nampak. Penampilan aneh Orihime―dengan gaun panjang dan sulur yang menyembul di antara rambutnya―pun tak perlu mengundang tatapan aneh. Mereka jadi lebih menikmati acara 'jalan-jalan' ini.

Selama hampir satu jam―dengan beberapa kali berhenti di bawah pohon besar agar kondisi Orihime tetap stabil―Ggio mengajak sahabatnya itu menjelajah seluruh isi taman hiburan. Tanpa kenal lelah ia selalu menjawab semua pertanyaan Orihime tentang ini dan itu. Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu dengan menelusuri tiap jengkal _Karakura Amusement Park_.

Bulan purnama di langit bersinar terang. Arsiran awan gelap bergerak perlahan mengikuti arah tiupan angin. Orihime sedang melihat pertunjukan boneka ketika sebuah suara terdengar. Suara mengalun yang begitu indah. Melodi harmonis dari gesekan senar. Orihime terpaku. Suara ini begitu familiar, pernah menyapa telinganya. Ia langsung memutar kepala, mencari arah suara tersebut. Tangannya menggenggam lengan Ggio lebih kuat.

"Ggio-kun, kau dengar suara itu? Suara biola itu…"

Sebuah senyuman samar terbentuk.

"Aku berjanji akan mempertemukanmu dengannya, kan? Dengan pemain biola yang tak pernah kau lupakan."

Orihime menatap Ggio,"Ja-jadi… dia benar-benar ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja, Hime-chan," Ggio tertawa kecil. Semoga kesan hambar dalam tawanya tidak disadari Orihime. "Namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer. Waktu itu ia sedang berkemah dengan teman-temannya dan tersesat. Sampai akhirnya dia beristirahat di bawah pohon willow tempat tinggalmu karena tidak menemukan jalan pulang."

"La-lalu?"

"Dan karena kau ingin sekali bertemu dia, jadi aku membuat janji dengannya."

"Ka-kamu? Membuat janji dengan ma-manusia? Kamu menunjukkan diri di depannya?" Orihime kelihatan kaget.

"Hahaha, dia manusia yang baik, Orihime. Dia tidak akan mengambil keuntungan dari keberadaan kita. Kurasa dia juga tidak takut dengan makhluk sebangsa peri," jawab Ggio enteng. Dan sebelum Orihime bertanya lagi, ia sudah menyelak.

"Jadi, kau mau menemuinya―atau hanya berdiam di sini dan bertanya padaku?"

Orihime mengangguk cepat. Ketertarikan yang jelas tampak di wajahnya. Mata abu-abunya kini membiaskan tatapan anak kecil yang begitu bersemangat.

"Aku mau, Ggio-kun. Aku mau bertemu dia. Aku ingin mendengar permainan biolanya lebih dekat."

"Nah, kalau begitu, kita datangi dia dan tuntaskan rasa penasaranmu," putus Ggio.

Orihime tersenyum lebar. Ia tak lagi banyak bicara dan mempercayakan langkahnya pada sahabatnya itu.

*#*#*#*

Waktu terus berputar. Malam telah beranjak, namun suasana taman hiburan masih tetap ramai. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan fakta bahwa besok adalah hari Minggu? Ggio tak terlalu hirau. Benaknya kini tengah dipenuhi oleh pertemuan singkatnya dengan Ulquiorra kemarin. Sebuah pertemuan singkat yang membuatnya mengerti satu hal lagi tentang manusia.

Ekspresi datar tidak selamanya berarti tanpa rasa peduli.

Kesan pertama Ggio terhadap manusia bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer tak begitu baik. Yah, baiklah, dia memang harus mengakui wajah tampan itu cukup memikat. Mata hijau zamrud yang indah, rambut hitam lembut, dan tatapan tajam membuatnya tampak sempurna sebagai laki-laki. Meskipun berkulit pucat seperti vampir, tapi itu tidak mengurangi kelebihannya.

Hei, dalam semua seri vampir, yang berperan menjadi vampir utaman selalu tampan dan cantik, bukan?

Penilaian Ggio tentang Ulquiorra yang terkesan dingin langsung berubah ketika ia mengutarakan tujuan utamanya. Respon positif, membuatnya lebih optimis.

.

.

"_Ulquiorra, apa kau ingat kalau kau pernah memainkan biolamu di hutan?" tanya Ggio saat itu. Ia duduk di salah satu cabang willow, sementara Ulquiorra duduk di kursi besi di bawahnya._

"_Ya, aku ingat. Saat itu aku sedang tersesat. Memangnya kenapa?" pemuda bermata emerald itu balik bertanya._

"_Pohon yang kau singgahi itu dihuni oleh temanku. Seorang Dryad perempuan, semacam peri pohon. Namanya Orihime. Dia sangat terkesan dengan permainanmu."_

"_Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku padanya."_

_Jawaban Ulquiorra memang singkat. Namun tetap membuat kening Ggio sedikit berkerut. Apakah manusia ini tidak senang dipuji?, pikirnya._

"_Jika aku membawanya ke sini, apa kau mau menemuinya, Ulquiorra?"_

"_Untuk apa kau membawanya ke luar hutan?"_

"_Mimpinya adalah mimpiku. Dia ingin sekali melihat dunia luar, jadi aku bertekad akan mengabulkannya."_

"_Kau menyukai Dryad itu rupanya."_

_Ggio tersentak. Hei, itu pertanyaan, atau pernyataan?_

"_Darimana kau tahu? Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padamu, kan?"cecar Shefro tampan itu._

_Kepanikan Ggio lantaran perasaannya ditebak membuat ujung bibir Ulquiorra terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringai._

"_Tampak jelas di wajahmu," jelasnya singkat._

_Ggio merengut. Benarkah wajahnya mudah sekali mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan? Kalau Ulquiorra saja bisa tahu, apa Orihime juga begitu? Atau jangan-jangan… dia sudah tahu? Ggio tiba-tiba dilanda kepanikan. Jujur saja, dia belum siap menghadapi kenyataan bahwa―_

"_Pemikiranmu terlalu tinggi, Shefro."_

_Suara Ulquiorra memutuskan pemikiran Ggio. Peri bermata emas itu menoleh ke bawah, menatap wajah Ulquiorra yang sedang menengadah dengan mata terpejam._

"_Kalau kau belum siap menghadapi perubahan di antara kalian saat perasaanmu diketahui oleh temanmu itu, maka jangan katakan apa-apa. Kurasa, sikapmu saja bisa menjadi isyarat yang lebih jelas dibanding kata-kata."_

_Kepanikan Ggio berubah jadi keterkejutan. Hei, apa ini? Lucu sekali. Seorang peri hutan diceramahi manusia soal cinta._

"_Bawa temanmu di ke sini besok malam. Aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu karanganku sendiri untuknya," kata Ulquiorra pelan. Sepasang matanya terbuka, membuat permata hijau dan emas bertemu pandang dalam tingkat yang lebih serius._

"_Mungkin itu akan jadi pertemuan terakhir dengan temanmu. Karena besok aku akan kembali ke Italia."_

_._

_._

Ggio menghela nafas pelan. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya di sebatang pohon tak jauh dari tempat Ulquiorra memainkan biola. Di sebelah pemuda pucat itu, Orihime duduk dengan wajah kagum. Ulquiorra menunjukkan sikap terbuka meskipun gadis yang menemaninya bukan manusia. Sesekali mereka berpandangan. Dan saat Ulquiorra tersenyum, Orihime langsung tersipu.

"Hei, _Shefro_, kau sedang patah hati, ya?"

Sebuah suara membuat Ggio menengadah. Di atas pohon tempatnya bersandar, seorang perempuan berambut pendek bertengger santai. Dengan sekali lihat, Ggio langsung tahu bahwa perempuan berkepang itu juga seorang _Dryad_.

"Bicara apa kau, _Dryad_?" celetuk Ggio agak ketus, lalu memalingkan wajah.

_Dryad _berambut biru tua itu terkekeh geli. Ia mematahkan sejengkal sulur yang menyembul di kepalanya, dan melemparkan patahan itu pada sosok yang masih bersandar.

Usahanya menarik perhatian pun berhasil. Ggio kembali mendongak. Tapi kali ini dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal.

"Apa? Kau mau marah? Kesal karena temanmu itu tertarik pada manusia?" _Dryad _berkepang semakin gencar meledek.

Ggio mendengus, "Berisik sekali kau. Bisa tidak berhenti menggangguku?"

"Hahaha, aku hanya merasa kasihan padamu. Orang yang sedang patah hati, tidak boleh ditinggalkan sendirian. Sangat tidak lucu kalau di dunia peri tersebar kabar, bahwa ada seorang _Shefro_ bunuh diri gara-gara cintanya ditolak."

"Hei, aku belum ditolak, _Dryad_ cerewat!"

Sebuah sulur mendarat lagi di kepala Ggio. Kali ini sedikit lebih besar. Dan Si_ Shefro _tampan hampir saja mengomel jika pengganggunya itu tidak lebih dulu bersuara.

"_Shefro_ aneh, aku punya nama! Panggil aku Shaolin Fon, kau mengerti?"

Seluruh kekesalan Ggio langsung luntur saat ia menatap ke dalam mata kelabu peri mungil itu. Bibirnya yang semula cemberut kini menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman aneh. Dia tertawa kecil dan bersedekap. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung Soifon, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali. Mata emasnya menatap Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang masih duduk berdampingan.

"Haa, jadi itu tujuanmu menggangguku. Baiklah kalau kau sangat ingin berkenalan denganku. Namaku Ggio Vega. Nah, sekarang kau sudah tidak penasaran lagi kan, Soifon-chan?"

Soifon terbelalak, "Hei, siapa yang memberimu izin memanggilku begitu, hah?"

"Alah, tidak usah malu-malu. Aku paham perasaanmu. Kau bukan satu-satunya _Dyrad_ yang terpesona oleh ketampananku," Ggio semakin menjadi.

"Kurasa kau sudah gila, Ggio Vega," Soifon geleng-geleng kepala sambil menatap Ggio heran.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya tertawa. Ya, dia tertawa. Seperti berusaha membahagiakan dirinya sendiri.

Ah, jadi begini rasanya memendam perasaan. Sungguh perih dan menyesakkan. Tapi tak apalah. Yang terpenting bagi Ggio, dia sudah menepati janjinya pada Orihime. Dia juga telah membawa sahabat yang disayanginya itu menggapai keinginan terbesarnya, meskipun salah satu keinginan itu―bertemu dengan Ulquiorra sebagai manusia yang dikagumi Orihime―telah cukup menjadi alasan yang menghancurkan bagi Ggio. Namun itu bukan masalah.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja, Ggio?"

Teguran Soifon membuat Ggio kembali mendongak. Ditatapnya peri pohon bertubuh mungil itu sambil terus tersenyum.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Baguslah. Lidahku gatal melihat _Shefro_ murung. Karena yang kutahu, _Shefro _adalah golongan peri yang selalu kelihatan senang."

"Yah, kau hanya tahu berita itu dari sesama peri, kan? Kau pasti belum pernah mendengar langsung dari yang bersangkutan, bukan?"

"Begitulah," sahut Soifon sambil mengangkat bahu.

Malam telah beranjak. Pengunjung taman hiburan berangsur berkurang. Namun suara biola masih terdengar. Kali ini dengan irama yang sedikit ceria, membuat semua yang mendengar bisa merasakan keriangan dalam alunan nada itu.

Ggio memang pernah bermimpi untuk mewujudkan mimpi Orihime. Dan itu sudah terlaksana. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ini adalah waktu baginya untuk mempunyai mimpi yang baru. _Shefro _tampan berkepang itu pun menghilang, lalu muncul tepat di sebelah Soifon.

Tanpa menghiraukan kekagetan di wajah peri mungil itu, dia bertanya. Masih dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Hei, Soifon, boleh kutahu apa mimpimu?"

.

.

#OWARI#

* * *

**Relya and Anne's cuap-cuap** : Yaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga karya kami yang pertama. Tanpa meninggalkan ciri khas kami tentu! Hehehehe~

Mohon dukungannya atas kiprah kami di dunia per FFN-an dengan collab ini, _minna_! (membungkuk hormat ala butler)

Kami harap kalian semua menyukainya, dan nantikanlah karya-karya kami selanjutnya! Ok? Bolehkah kami minta oleh-oleh berupa sepucuk review?


End file.
